


God in Jeans

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Adam was standing up on the front bumper so that he could reach into the very back of the engine, and when Ronan noticed what he was wearing, his breath hitched, and he had to quickly spit his mouthful of coffee back into his mug so that he didn’t choke. Plus, he didn’t want Adam to hear him choke because he was enjoying the view way too much.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	God in Jeans

Ronan yawned loudly and dramatically as he rolled over on to his side to look at Adam to his right, but he opened his eyes to an empty bed. Ronan frowned and huffed, and then threw himself back over onto his back and allowed himself a moment of petulance. He had wanted a good morning kiss.

Finally, Ronan made himself get out of bed. The sun was high and bright, and so Adam must have fed the animals early this morning so that he could sleep. After sliding on a pair of his jeans (Adam’s favorite), he slowly made his way downstairs, still a bit groggy, and stopped when there was no sign of Adam. There was a fantastic smelling pot of fresh coffee -- Adam always made the _best_ coffee -- but more importantly, no Adam. As he sipped his coffee, he noticed how quiet the house was… No swooping Chainsaw, no giggling Opal. Ronan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Ronan walked towards the front door. He didn’t bother to put on the shirt that he grimaced at from last night on the back of the couch, and continued to walk out onto the front porch. When he looked around, he saw Opal sitting on the porch steps eating some cardboard that Adam used to lay on when working underneath his car, and then Chainsaw perched on the open hood of the Hondayota. Adam was standing up on the front bumper so that he could reach into the very back of the engine, and when Ronan noticed what he was wearing, his breath hitched, and he had to quickly spit his mouthful of coffee back into his mug so that he didn’t choke. Plus, he didn’t want Adam to _hear_ him choke because he was enjoying the view _way_ too much.

Since getting into Harvard and being offered a full-ride plus room and board, Adam had been able to build up some savings and was then able to quit two of his three jobs for a few months before leaving. _A break, Lynch? What? I’ll just help you with the farm work then._ For weeks Ronan goaded Adam and begged him to finally go out and buy some clothes that were actually _Adam_ , and not cheap used clothes from the thrift store. _Come on, Parrish, you’re going to Harvard_ , he had said. _You’ve always told me you wanted to reinvent yourself, that no one there will know your past, so here’s your fucking shot_. Finally, Adam relented with a small smile that grew into a grin the more Ronan talked about how this was Adam’s big opportunity at doing just that. It severely played on Ronan’s fears that Adam would leave him behind for good once he got to Harvard, but he was happy for Adam, and he loved seeing him like this.

So now Ronan looked out over to Adam’s shitbox and gave a devilish grin as he watched Adam’s backside while working. He was wearing these sexy tight jeans that were rolled up a couple inches off the ground to avoid the grass that was still damp with dew, and exposed his old brown work boots. The creases in the dark denim were pressed in all the right spots and accentuated all of Ronan’s favorite places. Even better, he had a navy blue shop rag sticking out of his back pocket to wipe the grease off his hands, and Ronan immediately felt himself flush. What _really_ got Ronan, though, was that brown leather jacket that Adam had bought. It fit his slim frame _perfectly_ , and _goddamn_. As Adam reached and struggled for a second to twist off some kind of useless cap, the motion hiked up his jacket and white v-neck t-shirt barely an inch or two above his waistband, and that was all it took.

Ronan sat down his mug on the porch railing and quickly padded over the Adam to hopefully surprise him. When Ronan reached him, he tightly wound his arms around his waist and slid his hands under Adam’s shirt to trace over his smooth and suntanned skin. Adam let out a surprised gasp and dropped his tool down below whatever part he was working on. Adam frowned and his shoulders slumped.

“Ronan,” he quietly deadpanned, dejected. Ronan kept a firm hold on his waist but let him step down off the bumper and turn to face him. Ronan felt bad for a second, but when his sexy-ass boyfriend was dressed like _that_ , and looked _that_ hot without ever even realizing it, he couldn’t bring himself to care for too long. 

Ronan pinned Adam up against the car with a growl and applied _just_ enough pressure with his pelvis to gain another quiet gasp from Adam. Ronan flashed a wicked grin.

“Have I told you how much I like these new clothes?” Ronan whispered huskily in Adam’s good ear and slid his hands up Adam’s stomach and chest. Adam gave a dramatic eye roll and went to turn back around to finish the work on his car.

“Nuh-uh. Car can wait. I’m more important,” Ronan caught Adam mid-turn by a belt loop and pressed his forehead to Adam’s temple. “Puh- _lease_ ,” Ronan pleaded childishly, and Adam felt him playfully flutter his long, dark lashes against his skin.

Adam always, _always_ found it close to impossible to say no to Ronan Lynch. He chuckled at Ronan and finally turned back around to bury his face in Ronan’s neck and trailed small kisses along Ronan’s neck and collar bone.

“You’re such a damn child, Lynch,” Adam groaned, but there was humor and fondness in his voice.

“Yeah, but you _love_ me,” Ronan cooed in a sing-song voice with a grin.

“Oh, please,” Adam said, and playfully smacked Ronan’s stomach, and started to walk back towards the house. Ronan looked down for a second and saw Adam’s greasy handprint on his skin.

“Lynch, close the damn hood, and come _on_ !” Adam shouted over his shoulder as he slid off that _fucking_ leather jacket, and then mumbled under his breath _Jesus Christ, the brat bothers me and gets me all worked up and then just stands there_ … And _goddamnit_ , Ronan really wanted to slide that jacket off those perfect shoulders _himself_.


End file.
